vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hassan
Summary Grand Assassin is the Grand Assassin-class Servant that appears in the sixth and seventh singularity, Camelot and Babylonia respectively. However, during the battle with Beast II, he threw away his title as Grand Assassin and reduced his saint graph to that of a regular servant. Grand Assassin's True Name is Hassan-i-Sabbah, founder of the Hashashin sect and the original as well as the last Old Man of the Mountain '''. He is the Hassan of Hassans, when they fester, fall into depravity, or walk the wrong path he appears to end their life. He is nicknamed by Ritsuka Fujimaru to distinguish him from the other Hassan-i-Sabbah, who were summoned into the same period as him. During Babylon he disguised himself as '''Ziusudra , more commonly known by his Sumerian name Utnapishtim, the wise king of the Sumerian city state of Shuruppak who survived a flood sent by Enlil to drown every living thing on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely much higher Name: Grand Assassin / Assassin. King Hassan, Hassan-i-Sabbah, Old Man of the Mountain, Azrael Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Assassin-class Servant, Founder of the Hashshashin Sect and the Hassan-i-Sabbah | Grand Assassin-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Can emit blue flames with his strikes. Can cause eruptions of blue flames with a stare), Weather Manipulation (Can create and control sandstorms), Invisibility (Is nearly impossible to detect until he attacks), Master Swordsman (On par with to any of the Knights of the Round Table), Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation via Azrael and other abilities (King Hassan is able to "kill" abstract concepts like long-distance communication and insert the concept of death into those who have none. He is even able to instantly kill a target by "killing" their fate. His sword also has a slim chance of inducing death on any being it cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be), Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation (His Magic Resistance nullifies or sharply reduces the effectiveness of most spells of any kind, including Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, his Protection of the Faith skill grants him "absoluteness of body and soul"), Can nullify his foes' immunity to instant death, Resistance to Death Manipulation (At the Boundary grants him high resistance to instant death), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Can continue fighting at full strength even with lethal injuries or if half of his body is destroyed Attack Potency: Mountain level (Despite losing his rank as a Grand Servant, Hassan is still considered to be monstrously powerful among Servants and can still clash with any member of the Knights of the Round, such as Lancelot), Azrael and his other abilities ignores conventional durability | At least Large Mountain level, likely much higher (Casually stopped an attack from Gawain with his cape even though Gawain had received the Lion King's blessing and had his Numeral of the Saint active, easily warded off Ozymandias' attempts to attack him despite the latter being completely serious, Grand Servants are outright stated to be on a scale surpassing any normal Servant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to any member of the Knights of the Round) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be several times more powerful and swift as a Grand Servant) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class, likely much higher Durability: Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level, likely much higher (Is several times more powerful as a Grand Servant, easily warded off Ozymandias' attempts to attack him despite the latter being completely serious. Deflected a full powered strike from Gawain with a simple swing of his cape despite the fact that Gawain's Numeral of the Saint was active. Hassan even claimed that the strike wouldn't even disturb him while sleeping) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, King Hassan can keep fighting even with lethal injuries. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Unknown with Teleportation and Azrael Standard Equipment: His sword and armor Intelligence: As the original Hassan-i-Sabbah, King Hassan is undoubtedly a master of assassination, with his teachings being passed down to each figure to take up his name for hundreds of years. His skill in the art of killing gave him the nickname of "Azrael", the angel of death. It's said that no matter how strong or weak a person is, once they encounter him they will know that their fate is at an end. Despite his class's tendency to avoid direct combat, King Hassan is a master swordsman on par with any of the Knights of the Round Table, allowing him to take the fight directly to those he cannot simply cut down. While rigid in his code of conduct and unshakeable faith, he is a reasonable figure, acquiescing to the Cursed Arm Hassan's requests after the latter offered his life in exchange and later let his successor go free after the Assassin's cursed arm was destroyed. He was also the renowned and respected leader of an entire Islamic sect and commanded legions of followers who obeyed his every command, with all in the Hashashin's grasp knowing that the appearance of the skulled swordsman meant certain death. Weaknesses: King Hassan is cursed so that he is instantly revealed at the moment he begins his attack. King Hassan only kills his opponent if the Evening Bell tolls. King Hassan can only insert the concept of death into something by reducing his saint graph to the level of a normal servant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unnamed Ability: King Hassan possesses an unnamed ability similar to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception that lets him kill abstract concepts such as an unspoken contract between goddesses and long-distance communications. King Hassan uses it to kill his targets by "killing" their very fate. However, he will only do so once God has commanded him to do so or, in his words, when the Evening Bell tolls. Noble Phantasms Azrael: Angel of Death: King Hassan's greatsword, it's dyed in his absolute faith as a man who has walked at the boundary of the Shadows of the Valley of Death. It has the ability to terminate the life of any being it cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be. However, the chance of this happening is slim. Those slain by this blade die without pain, suffering, or regrets, though there is fear, dread, and repentance. Class Skills Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Although his assassination technique and ability to conceal his presence is virtually flawless, a curse inflicted on him long ago makes it so that his victims would discover his presence the moment he makes his attack, lowering this skill to A-Rank when compared to the A+ Rank of his successors. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. King Hassan's B-Rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. King Hassan's B-rank in this skill lets him remain in the world for two days without a master assuming he tries to conserve as much magical energy as possible. At the Boundary: King Hassan's unique Class Skill. Having becoming so familiar with Death to the point of being one with it, he has gained an incredible resistance to instant death effects as well as charming and mind manipulation effects. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. King Hassan has an EX-Rank in this skill, allowing him to continue fighting at full strength even if he suffers a fatal wound or if half his body is destroyed. Natural Body: The possession of a perfected body from birth that is naturally strong without exercise and will not change no matter how many calories one consumes. King Hassan possessed an A-Rank in this skill, but it has been downgraded to C because of his modifications to his body done in the name of his faith. Protection of the Faith: A form of divine protection which preserves the "absoluteness of one's body and soul" rendering Hassan practically immune to mental interference of any kind as well as giving him resistance to attacks to his soul. It's only available to those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. Evening Bell: Having become synonymous with the rites of passing and the coming of death, Hassan is able to "grant salvation" in place of God to those who have "lost sight of their mortality", allowing him to bypass his foes' resistance to instant death. Uncrowned Arms Mastership: Unless his True Name is revealed, King Hassan's swordsmanship, Riding, and Divinity-related skills appear one rank lower than they actually are and the appearance of his attributes are reversed, which can make his foes underestimate his actual combat prowess. Key: Normal Servant | Grand Assassin Others Notable Victories: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized and King Hassan as a Grand Assassin was used) Machina (Masadaverse) Machina's Profile (Base Machina and Grand Assassin Hassan was used. Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Summons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Servants Category:Hax Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 7